


Trouble at Being Normal Parents for a Trouble Teen

by DestielIsOTP



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, their daughter is a trouble maker, they are not hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsOTP/pseuds/DestielIsOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas don't hunt anymore and settle down. They have a daughter and now the girl is a teen. The teen is rebellious and her badass boyfriend come over because she is grounded. He gets possess while coming over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble at Being Normal Parents for a Trouble Teen

**Author's Note:**

> This work isn't beta. The mistakes are all on me. I gave this prompt out, but it didn't go as I wanted to in my mind so I just wrote it like I wanted to.

It is well past midnight, and Dean and Cas is in the living room waiting on their daughter, Ellen. When it was eleven, Cas started to worry which Dean didn’t think nothing about it, but when it was midnight they both started to worry about her. Cas is pacing back and forward and chewing his lip. Times like this he wishes he still was an angel. He know he shouldn’t dwell on it because he has a great life with his family, and Dean had stop hunting too. It would be nice so he would know if she needs help or not. He just feel so helpless. Ellen comes into the house and stumbling.

She asks while slurring her words."Why are you two are up? Does oldies get tired fast?" She laughs and stumbling. She is wearing a tight red dress that ends out her mid thighs. Cas’s trenchcoat could go pass the length in this dress. 

Cas asks."Are you drunk.young lady?" He is piss that she is wearing that kind of dress in public and being out this late. He knows what can harm her and that scares him to death. He prays to his absent father that nothing happen to her at all. He looks her over to see if she is hurt. 

Ellen asks while rolling her eyes,"So what if I am? Daddy,stop looking me over. I’m not hurt at all"

Dean says,"Go to bed,Ellen. We will talk about it later." 

Ellen smiles and thinks she got away from trouble.She stumbles into her room. She slowly pulls off her dress and manages to get in a long shirt. Of course, it is a plaid shirt. She mostly hates plaid shirts, but she thinks it is like family trait. It could go with some of her outfits. She lays on her bed face 

Cas asks,”What are we going to do with her? You aren’t going to tell what punish she will get because she will use the puppy eyes that I and Sam use. You will crave in,Dean.” 

Dean says,”I won’t crave in. Okay, maybe I will crave in. Maybe grounded for a month.” Cas nods and yawns.

Cas says,”She will be grounded for a month. After all these years, I never gotten used to sleeping.” He shakes his head and yawns slowly. He hates yawning because he knows in this culture when yawning without covering your mouth is rude. 

Dean smiles and says,”Lets go to bed. She will safely in bed.” Cas leans on Dean when they are walking to their bedroom. Cas separated from Dean when they get to the room so they can undress. They both strip down their boxers. Dean lay on the bed first because Cas is taking his time with undressing. Cas is so tired that he is slow. When he does get into the bed, he cuddles into Dean He lays on Dean’s chest and just melts into his body. Dean smiles into Cas’s hair. After cuddling with each other for about 5 minutes which Cas was already fighting to keep awake , they fall asleep. 

The next morning, Dean is already awake and making breakfast while Cas is sitting at the table with his third cup of coffee when Ellen walks to the kitchen. They been awake for few hours, but Cas wouldn’t let Dean get up from their cuddling. Cas have to have few hours of cuddling in bed then three cup of coffee so he can talk nicely to everyone. 

Ellen goes down to the kitchen and kiss both of their cheeks. She says,”Hey.Bye.”

Cas says,”Stop right there,young lady. Where are you going?”

She says,”I’m going to meet someone.”

Dean says,”You aren’t leaving this house. You are grounded. If you want to meet someone, they have to come here.”

Ellen groans in annoyance and says,”You two are so boring.” She mumbles low tone,”Plus,I’m meeting my boyfriend for a date.”

Dean ask,”What? Boyfriend? What is his name? We really need to meet him.” He got to stay calm. He always worry that a boy just like him when he was in school come and break his daughter heart.m He doesn’t want her to have a broken heart.

She says,”Fine. His name is Jacob. I will tell him.” She sighs and goes into the livingroom to call him.

Dean says,”Okay,stay calm. We got the devil trap at the doorstep, and we can test to see if he is a supernatural being also.” He doesn’t know if he is talking to himself or Cas. Cas just nods and bites his lip.

Cas says,”We will check the boy out. She will be safe.” He is worry that a demon or an angel will hurt her.

Ellen doesn’t hear them in the kitchen and wait for Jacob to answer his phone.

Jacob is in his room listening to music and about to get ready for date with Ellen. He hears his phone ringing so he stop his music and answers his phone. He says,”Hey,babe. I’m about to get ready for our date.”

Ellen says,”Well, I’m grounded right now. You can come over to my house, but my parents will watch us like hawks.”

Jacob sighs and says,’Okay. Well, sex is out the picture for today,babe.” He tries to crack up a joke. He knows where she lives because he been there to sneak in her room to have sex

Ellen laughs and smiles. She says,”It is off the table. Well, I will waiting for you here. Bye.”

Jacob says,”Bye.” He hangs up and starts to get ready to go to Ellen’s house. He takes a deep breathes and put on Escape the Fate shirt and some jeans. When he steps outside, there is a black smoke goes inside of him. His eyes turns black, and he smirks evilly. Jacob gets on his motorcycle and rides to Ellen’s house. His eyes turn back the normal color. The demon that inside of him know where he is going and who he is going to. He gets to Ellen’s house and knocks on the door.

Ellen rushes to the door before her parents could open it. She yells,”I get it!” She opens it and says,”Hey,Jacob.’ Dean and Cas hears that name, and they rush to the door. 

Jacob smiles and says,’Hey.” He step into the house and glares at them. He says when he sees Dean and Cas,”Winchesters.” His eyes goes black. 

Dean groans and says,”Not again. Demon, you can’t go anywhere. We got you trap.” The demon flings them into the wall. Dean says,’Come on. I’m too old for this again.”

Cas says,”You telling me you are too old,Dean. How about me?” Ellen is scream and runs behind a sofa.

Dean says,”Exorcizamus te, Omnis Immundus Spiritus, Omnis Satanica Potestas, Omnis Incursio Infernalis Adversarii, Omnis Congregatio et Secta Diabolica, Ergo Draco Maledicte, Ut Ecclesiam Tuam Secura, Tibi Facias Libertate Servire, Te Rogamus, Audi Nos!" Jacob’s mouth open up wide and black smoke comes out of it. Elle screams, and Jacob falls down on the floor. 

Cas says,”Ellen calm down. He will be okay and safe. He probably need anti possess tattoo also you too.” 

Ellen runs to her dads and hugs them. She ask,”What the hell happen?”

Cas says,”A demon possession.” 

Dean goes to pick up Jacob and picks him on the couch. Jacob starts to wakes up and ask,”What happen? How I got here? All I remember was I just step out of the house to come here.”

Dean says,”A demon possessed you. You are lucky that I didn’t stab you. I’m too old for hunting and stab things again.’ 

Ellen says,”Wait what? Hunting and stab things? What are you talking about? You work with cars, and daddy stay at home and do chores.” 

Cas says,”We didn’t used to do those things. I used to be an angel, and Dean used to be a hunter that hunts supernatural beings.” 

Dean says,”Cas, you always are so blunt with these things.” 

Jacob yells,”What the hell?! You two act like thing is normal for you two and angels! What?!”

Ellen is so shocked, but Jacob brings her out of it. She says,”Jacob is right about this. This isn’t normal!” 

Dean sighs and says,’It was normal for me,Cas, and Sam. I and Sam grew up with hunting and moving around while our dad was hunting. We didn’t want that for you so we stop hunting. Jacob, I and Cas know our way about hurting people so don’t hurt Ellen or you might want to go to hell. Crowley is kind of soft little bit toward me and Sam,”

Ellen asks,”How is Crowley?”

Cas says,”The king of hell. Don’t make a deal with him. Don’t kiss him either.”

Ellen nods and shock about all this information. She is still trying to wrap her brain around this. She ask,”How do you two met?’

Cas says,”I pulled Dean out of hell. The first time we met in person he stabbed me because he didn’t know who I was.”

Dean says,”Yours actually words was,”I gripped you tight and raised you perdition.” He is trying to say the phase in Cas’s voice. Ellen and Jacob both laugh when Cas glares at Dean.

Rest of the day was spend, Dean and Cas telling them about their adventures as a hunter and an angel. Dean and Cas make sure both of them got anti possession tattoos end of the day.


End file.
